1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool turret and more particularly a tool turret connected to a motor driven machine tool which includes a rotatable tool disc for receiving tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known how to position a drive motor at the housing in such a fashion, at a radial distance from the axis of rotation of the tool disc, that a coupling shaft driven by this motor can be coupled to the drive shaft of that tool module which is inserted into the receptacle of the tool disc which is situated in the working position.
Furthermore, it is known that a drive shaft can be rotatably mounted in a hollow shaft, by means of which the tool disc can be turned relative to the housing. By means of a gear disposed in the tool disc, this drive shaft drives either all the modules with the rotating tool, or only the module situated in the working position.
If a drive motor for rotating tools is disposed at a radial distance from the axis of rotation of the tool disc, this is troublesome in many cases not only for reasons of space, but also because it increases the cost since it must be present in addition to the motor that is required to turn the tool disc. When the tools are driven by way of a shaft that is mounted in the hollow shaft which turns the tool disc, the tool disc can be turned and the tool can be driven by one and the same motor. However, this construction is structurally expensive and in particular makes it difficult to apply lubricants, coolants, or fluidic auxiliary energy to the tool disc.